


easier than to admit that i love you

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, don't ask me, idk what this is, it's 10 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven waits up on Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easier than to admit that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> it's 10 pm and i'm listening to songs and this came out of nowhere. idk.

The room is dim. A soft light from the street lamp is filtering through the blinds, illuminating the furniture in neat stripes. Quiet music fills the space of the bedroom. The door is open.

Raven knows exactly when Bellamy comes home. Hears him trip in the kitchen. He showers for a duration of two songs, doesn't come out of the bathroom until the third ends. 

"Hey," she says when he finally appears in the doorway.

"Hey." 

Bellamy all but falls in the bed, immediately embracing her in a tight hug. 

"Did ya miss me?" he asks, and she knows he's smiling. 

"I did, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Raven grins into his neck. 

"No, I wouldn't." 

She sets her head on his chest, listens to the relentless _thump thump_ of his heart and maybe - _maybe_ \- she relishes in the selfish though of _his heart beats for me. only me_.

"I missed you too," he whispers as she drifts to sleep.

_I know_.


End file.
